


Oriseia : The Soldier Project

by machidesuyo



Series: Oriseia [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machidesuyo/pseuds/machidesuyo
Summary: A terrifying war that will sweep Athens from existence is looming. It's patron goddess, Athena, grows weary and anxious it draws near, while her rival Ares grows stronger and stronger. She pays a visit to Hephaestus and they team up to create stronger, durable, and more loyal robotic soldiers. However, up to this day, the only renewable and non-volatile energy source for these "soldiers" are the souls of mortals.The Soldier Project is the first part to the Oriseia series.





	1. Caught Red-Footed

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER : I obviously don't own Greek Mythology. However, some of the concepts in this story ( concept of homunculi, magecraft, etc. ) belong to me. Based on the more common depictions of the gods, the characters here are quite OOC, e.g Athena is somewhat apathetic and kind of a jerk, Ares is less of a jerk, etc.

Athena’s guts wrenched terribly. Not at the pool of blood that surrounded the cold nymph corpse, but at the smudged red footprints that littered the floor. 

“How could he be so careless?” She asked herself as she followed the messy trail, “No, how can he  _not_ be so careless?”

It can’t be helped, since that was the way he was born. Hera was a careless woman, fussing at every mistake she made. She carefully weaved the child by herself, with her own blood and spells she torn out of Hecate’s spellbook, too proud to ask for any help. It resulted in a babe that was too small for it’s size and too weak to open its eyes or wail out its cry. But even the most broken of children could grow well under Hera.

Too bad Zeus dropped him in the head, from a mountain.

As she walked closer and closer towards the exit that blinded her with light, she heard panting. That boy was now standing in front of her, catching his breath. His feet— In fact, his entire body, was splattered in blood. 

“I take it you had quite the chase,” Athena’s voice alarmed the boy. He turned around to see the war goddess’ towering presence.

“L-Lady Athena,” his voice faltered.

“Drop the ‘Lady’ part. We’re both equals, Hephaestus,” Athena commanded.

“Sorry,” Athena felt a wave of content rush through her veins. There were times that she was grateful that a fire god was a homunculus. As a bastard child of Zeus, she faced injustice constantly against Hera.

Seeing someone with the same appearance as her so pathetic and pitiful has never failed to bring a smile to her face.

“Someone caught me,” He confessed, “I tried to catch them, but I couldn’t find them.”

“What did the person look like?” 

“Small. Brown hair tied to a bun. Flowers in her hair,” Hephaestus described, “I think she's one of the goddesses 01's talked about. The one who's always carrying a jug when she’s at Olympus.”

Athena’s eyes narrowed, “Hebe.”

“What should we do, Athena? Shall I sneak into her room and kill her?”

“No,” she sighed, “She’s Hera’s favorite. She’d go rabid if her golden child was dead.”

“But what if she tells everyone?”

“She’s a mere cupbearer, Hephaestus. No one will listen to her,” Athena scoffed.

“I don’t think we can keep doing this,” The fire god quivered, “Aren’t your soldiers strong?”

“They may be strong, but they’re still mortal,” the goddess explained, “I need soldiers can keep fighting anytime, anywhere, and for as long as I command them.”

“We can’t keep killing mortals like this,” Hephaestus sighed, “When we use their souls to power the automata, they don’t get sent to the Underworld. If Hades catches wind of this, he’ll have both our heads.”

“If we keep choosing our targets carefully like this, he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash,” Athena bent down to meet Hephaestus’ eye level, “I won’t let anything stand in the way of this. Do you hear me?”

The god couldn’t utter a word as the goddess stared holes into him. He nodded vigorously as his eyes watered.

"Good,” Athena straightened herself, “There’s a council meeting at sunset. All of the Olympians’ presences are compulsory, so you better prepare that _thing_ to go.”

Hephaestus pouted, “01 is not a thing. He’s my friend.”

“His face looks like it’s inside out, and its knee rotates every time it limps,” the war goddess sneered, “The entire mountain thinks it's a joke.”

“I was still a novice when I made him, and I’m not a good artist,”

“If you keep making excuses, why don’t you go yourself?” 

Hephaestus staggered, “You know I can’t. I’m scared of  _ them _ . Your father would kill me.”

“Your mother’s tried to kill several other children like me,” The goddess scoffed.  _ ‘Plus, it’s not like the other Olympians are dangerous.’ _

“This is different,” Athena’s eyes twitched at the excuse. 

“Fine, but I hate that thing. When we get back, I’m giving you sculpting lessons,” she left, leaving the blacksmith in the shadow.

“Guess I better clean the body,” Hephaestus retreated into his forge.


	2. That Day, on Chalceia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet in the festival of labourers

Hephaestus knew he was an unimportant god. Chaos, the only festival that people celebrated him was the Chalceia, yet he is not the main star, nor does he receive any gifts.

Athena had always been what he should’ve been and more. His family and the rest of humanity made it as clear as day. He partly blames the circumstances of his birth, but he also blames himself. Foolish boy, he’s a god, the son of the esteemed Hera, Queen of the Heavens. And yet—

And yet he is still the same person as before. The same boy whose ambition led him to chain his own mother down.

He curls himself up, his body enveloped in the disheveled blanket he always slept with whilst being raised in Lemnos, a token of remembrance to the peaceful days.

‘ _ Lemnos. That’s where they’re holding Chalceia this year,’ _

Surely, if no one will be honoring him, then he can neglect his duties just this once?

<><><>

Athena gazed down at Hephaestia, capital of Lemnos. The festival was bustling with worshippers singing praise of her honor. As the arrephoroi and priestesses set up the loom to be used to weave the sacred peplos, she squinted at one of them, one of the older priestesses in particular.

She scowled. The priestess had broken her vows to the goddess by laying with a man at her temple, yet she still dares to even make a tribute and serve her as if she is an innocent

Another sight catches her mind in particular. It was not of her worshippers, but of the townsfolk. Hephaestus was down there, dressed as a peasant mortal, eyeing the different stalls of the marketplace that was bustling more than usual because of the festival.

Donning her cloak and helmet, she grabbed her spear and set out to Lemnos.

<><><>

Hephaestus sat among peasants, drinking kykeon off a bronze bowl. He sighed in content as he finished it to its last drop.

“This is your third serving already!” The cook laughs, along with the other peasants sitting around the kykeon stall.

“Sorry, but it’s been a while since I’ve had a good serving!” The god placed two silver drachma, “Another serving please, with goat cheese and honey this time!”

“It better be your last,” The peasants and cook jumped when a terrifying woman approached Hephaestus.

“Sister! What a surprise!” Hephaestus smiled, grabbing his serving from the cook, “Aren’t you supposed to be elsewhere, or do you enjoy neglecting your duties?”

“You’re the one to talk,” Athena grabbed the bowl, chugged down its contents, and slammed the bowl to the stall, “Let’s go.”

“Aww, that was supposed to be mine,” Hephaestus sighed and followed his sister out of the marketplace. The pace that the goddess was walking in made him jog.

“Tell me dear sister,” The fire god inquired, “Today is the day to celebrate Athena Ergane, the patroness of crafts, why are you with your spear?”

“A priestess of mine,” she huffed as they reached the crowd. She pointed towards the woman presenting a peplos to the the altar in front of a large statue of the goddess herself.

“She’s a rather fine woman,” Hephaestus commented.

“Fine, but not loyal. I caught her fucking a man in my temple,” 

“Oh Chaos! Do you think she’s washed her hands yet? Wouldn’t want to wear clothes with semen stains on them,” The god laughed.

“I don’t have to worry about a dress that I’ll throw into the fireplace,” Athena scowled, “What I do have to worry is how I will drive my spear into that woman’s head in this crowd.”

“I can help you,” the goddess eyes her smaller brother, with one of her eyebrows tilted upwards, “I’m running out of fuel for the soldiers.”

“No,” although her voice was stern and calm, he could feel her rage, “This one is spending her afterlife in Tartarus.”

“I see. Then I’m going to pay the smiths and metalworkers. Have fun with your priestess!”

Hephaestus turns away from the crowd and runs towards the marketplace, blending in with the peasants.

Athena sighed and made her way towards the temple, carefully snaking her way past the crowd.

<><><>

Selene had cast the world with moonlight, yet the people of Hephaestia still celebrate. They gather ‘round for feasts and drinks whilst they celebrate the goddess.

Athena watches them from afar. Even though Persephone had left the upper world, the tall grass in the field still stood its ground as the north wind swept it. 

“Quite a cold night isn’t it?” Hephaestus approached the goddess from behind, trying to avoid getting smacked in the face by her blue cape.

“Tired of the mortals already?” She didn’t bother sparing a glance at the smaller god.

“Just tired. But man, the people there sure like to party hard and all day,” Hephaestus laughed, “They were so warm and welcoming. I reckon I saw a few Athenians with some Spartans down there!”

“Shut up,” Athena scowled, “Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“ _ This _ ,”  she pointed her finger all over Hephaestus, an allegory to describe himself, “You refuse to step out of your forge to meet your own family, yet you share toasts and meals with complete strangers.”

“The humans here are kind people. Savages they may be, but today is one of the rarer days where everyone celebrates,”

“Humans scheme and betray. They wage ware against each other as they see fit. There’s barely any peace and harmony among them these days,” Athena scoffed.

“Yes, but so do the gods and goddesses in Mt Olympus, don’t you think?” Hephaestus smiled, “After all, it’s what’s going on between you and Ares.”

Athena turned to meet Hephaestus’ curious gaze. His intentions may not be to insult, but she can’t help but to feel a tad bit pissed off. 

“Hmph,” she turned away from the town, “It’s late, let’s go home.”

Hephaestus beamed, running to catch up with Athena, “Can I drive the chariot please?”

“No,”


	3. Curiosity Kills the Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hebe snoops into a place where she shouldn't have.

From her time tending her fellow Olympians as a cupbearer, Hebe notices a pattern with Athena. Everyday, there would be a meeting between all the Olympians. After it was adjourned, everyone went their separate ways. Outside the meeting room there would be a set of diverging paths.

Usually, Athena would go to the path leading towards the abode of the Olympians, to rest in her home. However, 4 times a week she’d go towards the other direction towards the palace of Olympus, the only way to leave the mountain and venture into the mortal world, where she would usually visit after she’s had her lunch.

One day, she followed the goddess quietly, leading her far into somewhere she has ever went. Her feet got muddy and her hair slowly loosen, but she was still so eager to find out where Athena was going to. After wandering to and fro, there it was.

A majestic volcano stood, surrounded by a sea of trees and flora, but when Hebe grew closer in, she realized that it wasn’t a volcano. Its surface was smooth and smelled strongly of iron. There were small, occasional slits on its surface, scattered in an irregular pattern.

She saw Athena enter the “volcano through one of the slits, so she tried to find one. After minutes of climbing, she stood in front of one. The “slits” were just extremely tall, giant, rectangular holes, but it was too dark to see what was inside. She climbed it and landed with a loud thud. The floor was cold and quite smooth, but the dust messed up her dress. She stood up, her figure bathed in the sunlight that seeped through.

“Does that goddess not know the meaning of a front door?” Hebe’s ear picked a faint voice. She wandered along the labyrinthine path, searching for the source of the voice. Her tracks stopped when she felt liquid splash against her feet feet and sandals.

Brilliant red coated her toenails and she shuddered, gripping the hem of her peplos. She walked quietly along the twists and turns, hand against the stone wall for support. She came to a stop when she saw someone else in her way.

She gasped quietly at the familiarity, yet alien aura. The person had matted hair, tied to a half ponytail, and the same shade of brown of her hair, just like hers, Eileithyia’s, and—

She gasped as she clasped her mouth with her hands when she saw the bloody nymph at floor. Her voice bounced against the walls of the infrastructure, making her blood run cold. The person tilted his head, revealing his ugly scar and blood-shot, yellow irises. An unnatural color, but it shone so brightly in the dark.

Hebe didn’t waste another second. She turned tail and bolted as fast as she could. The swift tapping of bare feet accompanied by steady breaths and vigorous rattling of chains ringed her ears as she ran, her heartbeat hastened when the sounds got closer.

She never felt so much terror shaking her nerves. As she ran to and fro, climbing up and down stairs, she begged to the fates for an escape. The “slits” she came across were either too high for her reach, or too low for her to escape unless she cut off parts of her body.

She felt a sharp pain in her waist and saw a large blade piece the stone wall. As she made a turn, she saw an exit. Without a second thought, she ran towards it and jumped. She felt a wave of relieve for a second, before she was sent falling down at a extraordinarily tall height.

Several branches slapped her body before she made contact with the ground. Her frail body tumbled the forest floor, when she stopped she was covered in grass and soil. Her arm held the wound to stop the bleeding as she curled her body in pain.

With the last of her energy, she tried to remember the teleportation spell her mother taught her. She visualized Ares’ living room and closed her eyes. The sky changed to a ceiling and the ground shifted hard wood floor. She fell with a loud thud, her ears picked up faint footsteps that gradually became louder.

“Hebe!” The goddess felt her brother cradle her body, “What happened to you?!”

“Please…,” her voice was weak and raspy, sending her message before fainting, “….don’t tell mother.”

As he watched Hebe snore against his chest, he spoke softly, not expecting a response.

“You know I can’t do that,”

<><><>

Some days, Athena was too impatient to see progress on the new soldiers. That impatience can reach absurd lengths, so much that she’d be unrecognizable as the goddess of wisdom everyone knows. Truly, Athena wouldn’t be as stubborn, self-ignorant and as careless as the display that she’s showing.

“You know, the cyclops in the forge aren’t good with blood. That’s why I always take out people in the labyrinth,” Hephaestus spoke, dabbing a deep cut with soft cotton

“Don’t care,”

“Even when I built new bodies for them so they could live again?” his voice dripping with harmless tease, “It wasn’t even their fault they died, they just somehow got roped in because that doctor got burnt alive.”

“That’s their problem,” she flipped to the next page.

Hephaestus sighed dramatically as he tied the ends of the bandage to a small, tight bow, “How cold.”

“Tie it properly,”

“If you wanted it to be properly tied, you should’ve went to the doctor’s place first,” The smith fake-pouted.

“You’re making steady progress, at this rate we can send the first batch to the battlefield. Keep up the good work,” Athena pat his head.

“Don’t pretend I didn’t hear what you said,” Hephaestus sneered before remembering something important, “Oh yeah! What happened to that cupbearer girl after I chased her off the building?”

“She’s been unconscious ever since _that_ happened. Ares and Hera are furious, but Zeus couldn’t care less,” Athena reported, before standing up, “I’ll be taking my leave. Try to stay out of weird situations.”

She ran towards one of the nearby “slits” and jumped off, her owl following suit.

“I should really build more doors,” Hephaestus muttered to himself, walking to his forge to resume his work.


	4. War, Fire, Youth, and the Beds they Slumber in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS BEFOREHAND! First section is a sex scene skipping is advisable if it makes you feel uncomfortable. You won’t miss anything out much

Last night’s events were a blur to Ares. He caught himself dragged into his brother’s famous “Bacchic frenzies” and gotten himself mad drunk, along with several of his fellow gods. The next thing he knew, he was on Aphrodite for the nth time. They chased each other around like wild dogs, too intoxicated to even know where they were going.

The next thing he knew, he was in an unfamiliar workshop, his love tempting him by the desk. He pounced onto her and kissed each other passionately, destroying the table in the process. Blueprints were sprawled all over the place, delicate bolts were tossed out of their neat arrangements, and the room was filled with “clinks” and “clanks” of falling apparatus.

He pinned her to the wall, causing a nearby wall bed to fall. He pounced on her and they didn’t waste a second. After hours and hours, they finally rested. Aphrodite was already snoring to his chest while Ares, while the god of war was trying to sooth his hangover.

It was just a glimpse, but he saw a lingering figure look down at him with a dash of brown and yellow, someone familiar yet unfamiliar. He wished he could sear the picture to his mind, but Hypnos’ slumber dragged him deeper into his chasm of dreams.

<><><>

It’s a well known fact that “Hephaestus” is a pathetic man. Nymphs, mortals and gods alike would make fun of him because of “his” limping leg, “his” half-burnt face or just “his” birth in general.

To put it simply, the robot 01, also known as the Hephaestus who is present every single council meeting, wedding party or myth, is a joke. However, the Hephaestus who stays in his forge all day, the Uomo Universale of the gods, the Hephaestus only Athena knew of, was an even bigger joke.

“Let me get this straight,” Athena rubbed her temples, “Your excuse for being absent on the meeting was because you had to go buy _detergent_.”

“I was just working on the friggen brain circuits,” Hephaestus sobbed, washing his bed covers, “Then I heard someone breaking into the forge an’ wrecking my stuff. Next thing I knew, thosetwo were passed out on my bed after they did it.”

“Look at me in the eye and tell me that you’re the most pathetic man in the world,” The goddess of wisdom squinted her eyes, looming over the poor god, sinking his rubber-gloved hands into the bucket of foam.

“My cyclopes were kind enough to help me mop the floors on the labyrinth everyday, even when they can’t stand blood or spilled guts,” Hephaestus scrubbed harder, his tears falling into the blanket, “After all that, to Tartarus am I letting them wash bedsheets stained in come.”

“Not even Hera would stoop so low,” Athena shook her head, “I don’t suppose they’re still sleeping here, are they?”

“Threw them off the forge last night. They didn’t even wake up,”

Athena’s eyes widened, knowing full well that even Aphrodite was two heads taller than the smith, “How?”

“Golden net,”

“……..You’re really not in the mood to talk, are you?” Athena sighed.

“No shit, Socrates,” Hephaestus took off his gloves and threw them to the ground, “Since I’m in a generous mood today, get out of the forge before I tell you to hang the laundry.”

Before the smith could carry the laundry basket, Athena grabbed it and hoisted it up to her shoulder, “Let’s get this over with already.”

They proceeded out of the workshop into the labyrinthine paths of the forge. Once they reached the peak of the forge, they hung the fabric as it was blown by the wind.

“Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” Hephaestus stared at Athena as if she just roasted her owl alive, “What’s with that face?”

“No, I’m completely free,” The forge god smiled.

“Don’t ignore me,”

“What do you have in mind?”

Athena raised her head, closing her eyes, “I wish to see the robots in trial. They should be able to mimic human speech and actions, since they’re trying to pass as human beings.”

“Forgive me in advance if it is flawed. I’ve recently picked up computer science around a decade ago, and A.Is are the most complicated type of program,” Hephaestus admitted, “I’m getting nervous and excited now. After months of battle simulation, I’m curious if they can blend with the crowd.”

“I was thinking of testing them out on Athens,” the goddess smiled at the thought of her patron city.

“Chaos, anywhere but Athens,” Hephaestus laughed, oblivious to Athena’s glare, “I was thinking of Sparta, since we should take baby steps.”

“Sparta is full of those,” Athena’s face wrinkled in disgust, “ uncouth barbarians .”

“War isn’t a delicate thing, Athena. They need to adapt to harsh environments, but not in a sudden way. Next, I’m thinking of somewhere in Thrace.”

“Fine,” Athena groaned, “but we’re going to Athens  _first_ , no complaints.”

Hephaestus could only roll his eyes in response.

<><><>

Hebe woke up, her head sunk into a large pillow. She tried to sit up, but she winced at the pain in her side. She tried moving her hands, only to notice her left was being held by Eileithyia.

“Sister,” she shook the sleeping figure.

“Huh, what?” The goddess woke up dizzily. Her eyes widened as tear streamed her face, “Sister!”

She jumped out of her seat and hugged her tightly. Her shout woke up Ares, who was sleeping on the couch.

“Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Did your temperature rise?” Eileithyia buried Hebe with a barrage of questions.

“I’m fine, I just feel dizzy,” Hebe sighed, “Where is Mother?”

“Oh, right! I shall fetch her,” She ran towards Ares and pat his soldier, “Watch over her.”

Ares nodded before she stormed out of the room. He looked at his sister but didn’t expect a harsh, cold stare.

“You _traitor_ ,” She uttered. Ares sighed, after all, youth equates to stubbornness.

“You were ragged, covered in mud and bleeding all over the place,” He testified, “I had to tell Ma.”

Hebe pouted, she rolled to the right, facing her back to him, “I don’t want to talk to you.”

Ares only sighed. It wasn’t the first time his sister was difficult with him, nor was she the first person to be difficult with him. 

Not too long after, Hera strode into the room, Eileithyia behind her. Her hair was tied to a tight bun, and her peplos was white with gold linings embroidered to it. Her posture and face were were refined, like how one would see a ruler.

‘ _Did nothing change at when I was unconscious? Or was she too busy to care?_ ’ Hebe thought as she turned to see her mother.

“Are you feeling any better, dear daughter?” Hera sat down on the chair next to Hebe’s bed and moved her bangs, to see her face better.

“Yep,” She smiled to reassure.

“What happened to you?” Hera pat her daughter’s head, before her voice turned cold, “or rather, who?”

Hebe laughed, “I went out exploring, but I accidentally came across a campsite of rogue bandits in the forest, so I ran away.”

“I see,” Hera stood up, “and where was the campsite?”

“Somewhere in Athens, I think,” Hebe admitted. Hera nodded before greeting her daughter goodbye, preparing to leave the bedroom with Eileithyia following her close behind.

“Mother,” she stopped when she heard Hebe spoke up.

“Yes, dear?”

“Do you—,” Hebe felt her blood grow cold, “—happen to have other children that we don’t know of?”

Ares and Eileithyia jolted on their spot. Their body language oozed with fear, staring at Hebe as if she were a rotten corpse.

“ _Hebe—!_ ” 

“Rest assured, Ares, Eileithyia,” Hera spoke, before looking at Hebe with a soft look, tilting her neck to look at Hebe, “No, I do not, dear Hebe. Is something the matter?”

Glimpses of that person she saw at the forge rolled in her mind. She could still feel the glare boring holes into her soul, hear the chains that rattle ominously, and feel the grounds of the labyrinth. She saw the image of her mother standing in front of her glitching into that person. 

‘ _They even do the same exact pose,_ ’ Hebe buried herself under the blanket, “I think I’m unwell. I need rest.”

“Rest well, then,” Hera didn’t spare a second glance at Hebe before she walked away, leaving her daughter alone with Ares.

“I think Apollo put something in that medicine,” Ares spat, “What do you think?”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” the words were muffled because of the blanket.

”Chaos’ sake, Hebe! You can’t ignore me forever!” 

Hebe rose to look at Ares, squinting her eyes, “You can bet I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been trying to post this damn chapter since yesterday but my internet is slower than my running speed


	5. All Roads Lead to Athens ( Part 1 )

Athens was a very talkative city. Hephaestus tried his best to look avoidable whilst waiting for Athena in her temple. He sat atop the stairs, leaning against a large column. Behind him was one of the soldiers, draped in a dark blue hood, looking as desolate as his creator.

_‘When is she coming?’_ the blacksmith sighed. The city air felt so foreign to his lungs, or maybe it was the altitude of the Acropolis. It wasn’t as cold as Lemnos, but it didn’t feel like his home.

“I thought you’d be waiting in your temple,” Athena stood in front of him, a large owl perched on her shoulder.

“Well that’s a new look,” Hephaestus commented on her mercenary look, contrast to her bulky war armor or her usual peplos, “You look like someone a politician would hire to kill their rival.”

“And you look no different,” the goddess sighed as she plopped down beside the god. Even though she looked stern, the tone of her voice was less commanding and more tired.

“Did something happen?”

Athena clasped her fists together, “Tell me Hephaestus. When people come to my temple, what would they pray for?”

Hephaestus looked at his sister, not understanding the question fully.

“Wisdom?” He went with the most basic of things.

“Keep going,” She didn’t spare a glance at him.

“Answers? Creativity?”

“It’s something that can be both wrongfully and rightfully achieved,”

He scratched his head, trying to think of an answer, “Victory?”

“That’s right,” Athena’s voice had a hint of lament. Hephaestus looked at his sister, disbelief coursed through his body, “They think that I can grant it to them as if I can pick an apple from a tree.”

Hephaestus said nothing, letting her continue. If her loyal Glauca flew off in disgust, he’d think he was talking to an impostor.

“Someday, I might not be able to give it to them,” she clenched her fists, “And when that happens, Athens will crumble and lay to waste. The mortals would lose all faith in me, the gods would lose faith in me--,”

“—Father would lose faith in me,” Her hands trembled, “And I’d become nothing.”

_‘Zeus doesn’t define who you are. You do,’_ Hephaestus kept those words to himself. He wished he could tell her how everything would be fine.

Except he for the fact that he can’t.

He had never been in Athena’s position before. She had been given everything by her father since she was born. Zeus put her on a pedestal and boasted about her to the gods and the world. She had expectations set for her to meet, and she would do so whatever it takes. She has to put up a front, a stern, cold attitude that abhors weakness.

_‘I can’t afford to disappoint them_ _,’_ she’d tell herself, _‘_ _If I do, everyone I know will abandon me, and everything I love will disappear.’_

He has never had anything from the start, not even a mother’s love he so desperately wanted as a child. He had to make everything himself because no one else would care for a child that a mother would throw out as if he was garbage. Even when he ascended to godhood, nothing had changed. All that he ever got was a title, not even recognition or respect.

_‘But that’s just how it is with me_ _,’_ he’d tell himself, _‘_ _ I’m content with it , he thought to himself, because what more can I get? Or better yet, what more do I deserve?’ _

A single reassuring on her arm was what he gives her. She winced slightly at the friction his rough callouses make against her skin. It didn’t make her feel better, but it helped. She wishes that he could comfort her, but he can’t because he wouldn’t know what to say other than  _“It’ll be fine,”_ or _“_ _Everything will be alright,”._

Someone who would lose everything she had and someone who has had nothing to lose could never understand each other.

<><><>

Athens was livelier than Ares thought. The marketplace was bustling with people, both vendors and customers alike. What he couldn’t bear to watch was how people just ignored the beggars in the streets as if they were invisible. As much as he enjoyed war, he hated the fact that the more he fights the more beggars and slaves he make.

He felt something tug his cape. He looked down and saw a small girl, her hands outstretched. Ares hands her an apple, a fruit that his daughter Harmonia had always loved. The girl bowed to him and ran to several other kids, whom she gave the apple to split.

Ares’ hope hadn’t sunk yet at observing the children, but his heart still felt heavy since he could be the very reason why those children ended up this way. Sadly enough, this wasn’t the first time he’s seen so much beggars in Athens. Ares wonders if Athena knew about how they were treated. A part of him shuddered at the thought of Athena being aware, and choosing to ignore it, the worst part is that it’s not out of character for her.

Within the crowd, he saw a soldier dressed in Athenian armor, buying a loaf of bread. When he spoke, its lips don’t seem to move. When it talked, it voice didn’t seem humane. When he tried making simple movements, there were always small pauses here and there, whether it is to extend his hand to take the bread or to grab it.

_‘How peculiar,’_ Ares squinted. Yet somehow, it didn’t feel unfamiliar seeing the soldier act like that before. Then he remembered the reason why, his brother Hephaestus.

_“The fall left more than a crippled leg_ _,”_ he told him once, _“_ _I have slow responses to things, and my voice became distorted. No one knew how to fix it, so I just lived with it.”_

_‘He must’ve had a really bad accident when he was young, like Heph,’_ Ares thought to himself, before shaking his head,  _‘Poor guy.’_

“Uhm, excuse me?” Ares heard someone call out to him. A short, cloaked figure stood in front of him, “Are you busy?”

“No I’m not,” he replied kindly to the stranger, “How can I help you?”

“You see, I’m a traveler,” the stranger told, “I heard that the Theatre of Dionysus was a must-see attraction for tourists so I came to see it, but I can’t seem to find it. Could you take me there?”

“Ah! It’s somewhere in the Acropolis. Here let me show you,” Ares led the “traveler” away from the marketplace and into the more developed parts of Athens. 

A part of him felt like the priest was trying to lead him away from something, but he was too distracted to think of that, because of the traveler’s eery resemblance to his mother Hera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new outline!! 5 more episodes ‘til Season 1 is over!
> 
> EDIT : Tweaked a few things a bit. Changed Athena's owls name and some parts of the dialogue at the end. Thanks for reading! ^^


	6. All Roads Lead to Athens ( Part 2 )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> episodes with more than 1 part get updated faster ;)

The android soldier got a few glances at the marketplace, but never anything too weird. For several times, the Athenians have called out to it for help, but it was never programmed to assist civilians, thus it walked past them. Athena was quietly following it through, secretly helping the civilians it ignored. Mortals alike looked at her with hope, followed by words of complaints about the soldier.

_“Can he really call himself a soldier?”_

_“Wasn’t he supposed to help us Athenians?”_

_“I bet he doesn’t get paid for helping us, that’s why he’s such a stuck up,”_

Some of them dared to insult the patron goddess of Athens, not knowing she was standing in front of them. Athena smiled through all of it, but was sure to remember their faces for when she comes to bring judgement to them. Her loyal Iaolus soared above the city, looking majestic as ever. The owl watched over the android, marching through the crowd.

A simple bump on the shoulder with no apology was enough to warrant a fight. The soldier was now surrounded by Athenian thugs. Iaolus swooped towards the crowd, swiftly gliding through the citizen. He landed gracefully on Athena’s shoulder and cooed.

“What’s the matter?” the goddess asked the owl. Iaolus looked towards the direction of the soldier. Several of the thugs were on the ground, battered and bruised. while their leader took several heavy blows from the soldier. The android lifted the thug by his neck and was preparing to snap it.

“Cease!” Athena shouted. The soldier froze, letting the thug go. He then proceeded run away, with his lackey struggling to keep up from behind. Athena already noticed the murmurs about the android from the civilians. She sighed, thinking about the reputation the Athenian army will have afterwards. But that doesn’t matter now. Now she has to make sure that Ares hasn’t done anything to Hephaestus.

<><><>

“Where is this place?” Ares couldn’t help but feel pride at the traveler’s sense of wonder.

“This is Cecropia, the Acropolis of Athens,” He explained as they walked atop the citadel.

“It’s amazing,” the traveler awed. He looked around and spotted a temple like no other. To say that it was large was an understatement. It’s Doric columns were larger than the Cyclopes In his forge. Countless of civilians swarmed in and out of the temple. Pulling Ares’ hand, he walked deeper into the temple. A statue of Athena stood, sculpted from ivory and decorated with gold. On her right hand she holds the Goddess Nike, on her left she holds a shield. The sculpted peplos looked so smooth, as if a hand could run through it, and yet—

“That getup doesn’t make her look like a warrior at all,” The traveler blurted, before swiftly covering his mouth. Ares snorted beside him, trying his best to hold in his laughter.

“I know right?!” He roared. His laughter was contagious, and soon passersby glanced at the two as If they’ve been possessed.

“I don’t think a war god would wear something like that,” The traveler wiped a stray tear.

“I don’t think any normal soldier would wear something like that,” Ares added as they walked out of the temple, “I mean, she’d probably trip while she’d run, or at the very least that’s what my daughters told me.”

“You have daughters?”

“Yep, and they’re all warriors, very fearsome ones too,”

“What about sons?”

“Oh sure, a couple of them. Though I don’t get a long with them that well,” Ares turned to the traveler, “Funny isn’t it?”

“Well, they do say sons love their mothers more,” The traveler laughed, “So where is the theatre?”

“It’s somewhere south of the Parthenon right here,” Ares rubbed his chin, “Near the Sanctuary of Asclepios. It’s that way, let’s go.”

Ares grabbed the traveler’s hand and led him to the theatre. Hephaestus didn’t know why, but for some reason he felt nervous. But it wasn’t the usual nervousness, unlike the feeling of dreading deadlines or facing the rest of the Olympians. It wasn’t the relaxed feeling of bantering or talking to Athena, though “relaxed” can be argued with.

 _‘Why am I like this?’_ He hoped that Ares hadn’t noticed him acting weird. He was so busy with his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that they’ve arrived at their destination.

“Oh wow!” The traveler tried to lighten the mood, “It’s more grandiose than I initially thought!”

“It suits him,” Ares commented, “Dionysus, I mean.”

“It really does,” he sighed as they walked down the stairs. As they sat down on the bench, the conversation soon plunged into an awkward silence, making both parties nervous.

“You look like my mother,” Ares blurted out of the blue, _‘Why did I say that?!’_

“I beg your pardon?”

“My mother. You look like her,” He stuttered, “A lot, actually.”

“Is she pretty?” The traveler joked, striking some sort of pose.

“Beautiful, actually,” Ares corrected, before realizing the context behind the words, “I meant--! You know considering how old she is now--!”

“I get it! I get it!” Hephaestus’ face flushed red, flustered, “Maternal love! It’s such a wondrous thing isn’t it?”

Ares regretted saying anything. The atmosphere became even more tense after he acted like an idiot. He then noticed shouting from outside the theatre, an argument it seems.

“What was that?” The war god became alert.

“Oh, probably those ruffians from the market. They’re a nuisance in Athens, acting as if they own the damn city,” The traveler huffed, before something popped in his mind, “I heard they beat up and robbed a young girl yesterday, just because they thought she was a rich man’s daughter! Can you believe it?”

“Is that so?” Ares sighed, remembering why he came to Athens in the first place, “Thanks for telling me, It’s been nice knowing you.”

“Can I ask you one more thing?” the traveler asked, “Are you Thracian?”

“I was raised there,” Ares confessed, standing up, “Maybe if you came by someday, I could give you a tour.”

The traveler smiled, “I’d like that very much.”

Ares turned and ran towards the exit. He didn’t look back, but he silently hoped to the Fates that he’d meet the traveler again someday. Hephaestus pulled his hood down to his face, his heartbeat was still racing. His ears picked up footsteps approaching him. He turned towards the staircase and saw Athena walking towards him with a smug look, the soldier closely following behind.

“Oh, _Ares!_ ” The goddess mocked in her ‘damsel-in-distress’ voice, “Take me to Thrace and kiss me under the moonlight!”

“Sod off,” Hephaestus grumbled, looking away.

“Aww, are you shy? Do you want Ares to come sweep you off your feet?” Athena sat down and nudged the smith’s side, "Next time we see him while beta-testing, maybe you can distract him for the whole time, I mean wouldn't you want to enjoy yourself?"

“No, i don't," He raised his voice, frustrated, "I want you to tell me how the beta-testing went.” 

“It went well, actually,” The goddess commented, “Almost as well as your little date.”

Athena’s cape almost caught fire that moment.


	7. Snake Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a kind of filler chapter and it’s not as long ;-; im sorry, i just felt that it needs a breather episode somewhere in between🙏 but I promise when I get around to making the webcomic adaptation, it’d be better

Hephaestus gathered up the mice he asked his cyclops to find and catch. He handpicked each one of them, placing them either in the fridge or a basket. As he was sorting, something slithered up his leg, making it’s way up his body. A snake curled itself around Hephaestus’ neck , resting its head on his shoulder.

“What are you making?” It spoke.

“Your dinner,” He calmly replied.

“Mice? Again?” The snake whined, “I want beef.”

“The day you get beef if the day I get paid,” 

“Awwwww,” it hissed.

“Don’t be like that. Rodents are good for snakes,” Hephaestus lifted the basket, “I heard that they’re the best source of nutrition.”

“Yeah, but I’m tired of it,” the snake buried it’s head in Hephaestus’ neck as he settled the basket on a table, in front of a bowl of grapes, “I want something new.”

“Maybe when Artemis goes hunting, I’ll ask Apollo to spare a portion for you,” Hephaestus settled the snake on the table in front of the mice as he sat down.

“Hopefully, she‘ll catch lots!” The snake gleed as it swallowed a small mouse. It thought of eating rabbits or birds for a change. As it ate, it stared at Hephaestus’ dinner. He usually settled for simple bread, not something as expensive as grapes.

“Where did you get those?” It asked, “From Lady Demeter?”

“The marketplace in Athens sold them for a good price,” Hephaestus spat out a seed. 

“Oh yeah! You had the robot test today didn’t you!” The snake bounced.

“Don’t shake the table,”

“How did it go?”

“Well, at least that’s what Athena told me,” Hephaestus looked unfazed, “but guess who I met.”

“Who?”

“Your father,” 

The snake leapt from across the table and knocked down the bowl of grapes, “Really?! How is he doing? Did he find out about the robots, or about you?”

“He’s fine,” the god sighed, “and he doesn’t know about the project.”

“Phew! If he ever found out, I’d never get my own!” 

“As if I’m giving you one in the first place,” Hephaestus picked up the snake, “It’s almost bedtime. Go to sleep so I can work.”

“Noooo!” The snake curled around his arms, “I want to see you work!”

It curled around his arm like a handcuff, Hephaestus sighed, knowing how stubborn his niece was.

“Fine,” he walked out of the dining room and made it into the labyrinth, to find his lab.

“Hey, uncle Heph,” The snake piped up, “did my dad do anything to you in Athens?”

“No,” 

“Was he mean, or scary-looking?”

“Not at all,” Hephaestus sighed, “In fact he was the exact opposite.”

“Really?!” The snake jolted up.

“Really,” he replied, “He was the kindest man I’ve ever met.”


	8. Midnight Nexus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it took so long....i wanted to writeeee but writer block kicked in, so i drew instead

Lumps of anxiety and fear kept clogging up in Hebe’s chest. She couldn’t stop thinking about that person who tried to kill her at her brother’s forge. Questions seemed to gather in her mind, questions she tried to ignore but seem to come back to her with even more questions.

She refused to leave Hera or Ares’ sides whenever the Olympians called upon her. She had prayed to the fates so that no one will notice, but she knows that it will eventually come out sooner or later. She was sure Athena would notice the tension welling up inside her whenever the two cross paths, the gray-eyed woman had senses as sharp as her spear. As for Hephaestus, she could never know. He always had an unreadable, blank expression in his face, which made him seem unapproachable.

Although a week had passed, she still felt uneasy. She wanted to talk to someone about it, but she knew by doing so, she’d be painting a target on herself, with Athena and Hephaestus ready to strike her. The uneasiness soon turned to stubborn and recklessness. She seemed to be the only one aware of this strange occurrence. None of her peers bat an eyelash at the constant disappearances of nymphs and humans. Was that how they viewed mortals? It becomes a pest to her, buzzing her in her ear every now and then.

Finally, she’s had enough. She wanted to get to the bottom of this, because someone had to, and she happens to be the only one who can.

<><><>  


The past few days had been disturbing for Eileithyia. The atmosphere between her parents oozed with tension and spite, who used to tuck her to her bed and sing her lullabies. Her uncles and aunts gave her and Ares looks of pity when they found out about their father’s affairs. She remembered how Hestia held her when Hera was meddling with Zeus.

The haze of pressure grew thicker and thicker, and everyday it crushes and chips away Eileithyia’s heart. Yet she doesn’t let it out, she couldn’t. Her weakness was why she now shares her domain to her half-sister, Artemis, at least that’s what she thinks.

She senses turmoil welling up in her sweet, baby sister Hebe. The same panic and disorder that kept building up in her heart as she grew older. But Hebe doesn’t seem to be giving in to despair anytime soon, rather it looks like she’s taken advantage of it to light a fire within herself. Eileithyia feels relief at the thought, to know her sister won’t suffer in silence as she did.

She makes her way to Hera’s garden to meet her, but the weight of distress claws at the floor. From the shadows, her sister Eris lurks. She sees Eileithyia give in more and more into her despair. She huffed before diving into the darkness, thinking of how the strife in Olympus went out of control without her knowledge

<><><>

Hephaestus sighed as he exited the shower, a wearing nothing but a loose chlamys and a towel draped over his shoulders. He plopped down to his bed and sighed, drifting off to sleep. A series of loud knocks resonated from the metal door, both him and the snake jumped from their bed.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Brontes, boss!” a voice came out from the other side, “Lady Athena wants to see you!”

“Tell her to come back tomorrow,” Hephaestus tucked himself in his blanket, the snake huddled closer to him.

“She’s right here, boss!”

Hephaestus groaned, dragging himself out of his bed. The snake swiftly coiled itself around Hephaestus’ neck, resting there. When he slammed the door open, drops of blood that soaked Athena’s armor splattered on the floor. Brontes look away, unable to stomach the mere sight of blood.

“Look what you did to my floor and my assistant,” Hephaestus scoffed, before approaching the cyclops in a gentle manner, “You’ve done well, Brontes. Be sure to get plenty of rest for tomorrow.”

The cyclops bowed before retreating into the darkness. Athena held out two round flasks, each contained a glowing orb.

“That nymph you killed a few weeks ago had some talkative friends, so I silenced them,” She handed Hephaestus the flasks, before giving him a white garb.

“I weaved this for our lab work,” She pulled out a matching one from her cloak, “It’s light-weight and very durable. I call it a lab cloak.”

“It’s late already. Are we honestly going to the lab at this hour?” The snake squeaked, before suddenly interrupted when the collar of the lab cloak smacked its face. It couldn’t see or hear anything clearly, but it heard the two deities conversing with each other.

_‘Oh boy, this is going to be a long night,’_


	9. Something is Wrong, Very Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a whole bunch of tags because I’m a maniac.
> 
> Also I decided to keep the story as it is so no hiatus everyone

Out of all the minor deities to approach Apollo, he’d never expectq Eileithyia to step foot on his laboratory. To Tartarus, he wasn’t even expecting her to even come close to his palace. He never knew his half sister, after all she was always around Hera, who didn’t hold him in the greatest regards. 

“Her Majesty wishes your presence in the garden after ythe council meeting, Lord Apollo,” she spoke.

“What does your mother want with me?” the sun god removed the cloth he had wrapped around his nose an mouth, eyeing the goddess. Eileithyia eyed him for a while, thinking of a response. 

“That’s something that you should find out yourself,” Eileithyia bowed, before the doors to the lab shut behind her. Apollo leaned against the palm of his hand, tapping the research table with the bloodied scalp on his hand. The his brow furrowed at the thought of the queen.

“How troublesome,” Apollo eyed the harpy carcass bound to the table, arrows piercing its peeled skin, “I have to find another specimen to research on.”

<><><>

Ares could barely focus on the meeting. He kept thinking about the traveller he met in Athens. He might be a stranger, but Ares felt like he’s seen him before. He couldn’t help but get the feeling that the traveller had always been someone he knows. A fellow god, perhaps? 

There was something he couldn’t a finger on. The traveller was so ambiguous—despite not acting out of the ordinary. Why on earth did he look almost exactly like his mother? If his hands bare feet weren’t too well-muscled for his form, he would’ve called out to him as he were Hera, embarrassing himself in Athens.

Then it struck him. Hebe had asked whether Hera had any children that they had no knowledge of. Could Hebe possibly be talking about the traveller? What are the odds of them crossing paths in Athens? Another morbid thought churned his stomach, what if she meet the traveller—if she had met another child of Hera.

Something felt wrong, awfully wrong. And it doesn’t help it that he feels as if a plot is conspiring amongst the other gods. 

At this rate, the only people he cab turn to for help are _those_ two .

<><><>

The meeting had adjourned sooner than Athena had imagined. The mortals have started to quarrel with each other again, between the two city states Athens and Sparta. She saw it that day whilst watching over the mechanical soldier, the wall in construction circling Athens.

She knew of this for a long time though, after all, she was patron of both cities. She had been preparing for the coming day, so she was neither worried nor afraid.

She was about to leave for the forge to see how progress was going, before she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Yo, Athena. Got a minute?”

She turned around. Artemis stood there, all set in hunting gear, contrast to Apollo’s casual wear.

“Is something wrong?” The goddess smiled at the twins.

“Queen Hera summoned Apollo to meet her all of a sudden,” Artemis explained in a soft tone, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, “I dunno why, but it doesn’t sit well with me. I get this funny feeling that something might go wrong.”

“Did you do something to offend her?” Athena eyed the sun god, who just shrugged.

“If I had known, I wouldn’t have come to you,” the god shook his head.

“Are you sure she isn’t trying to kill you? Who knows what traps she put in that garden!” The moon goddess exaggerated, “I hope you didn’t forget what she did to us and our mother.”

“I’m completely aware of that. But—,” Apollo crossed his arms, “—instead of a no-name nymph, I got the message from one of her trophy daughters.”

Now that was a surprise. Hera would never let Hebe or Eileithyia near any of Zeus’ bastards if it wasn’t during their meetings, let alone send one of them to meet them alone. 

“Did she tell you why she wanted to meet you?”

“She dodged the question, but I can sense the truth—she knows what Hera’s planning,” The god admitted, “I just don’t know whether it is something good or bad.”

Athena smiled, “If it’s something she sends her daughter to tell instead of a nymph, it probably means that it’s something really important. If it’s a chance for her to put her trust in you, don’t mess it up.”

Apollo nodded, before turning to leave with his sister. When she was finally left all alone, Athena ran towards the direction she was heading.

<><><>

“Apollo?” Hephaestus pulls his safety goggles up in disbelief, “Meeting up with the queen?”

“I know,” Athena leaned against the wall, “I thought they were bluffing when they said that, but apparently she sent one of her daughters to meet him.”

Hephaestus abandoned his work in developing the reactor core for a new weapon he had planned to make. He jumped off from the high stool he had been sitting on.

“Something fishy’s definitely going on,” Hephaestus walked towards Athena, “Do you think they’ve found out about the soldier project?” 

“I doubt it, but I can’t say that for sure yet,” The goddess responded, “If they’re trying to pry my patronage out of my hands, we might have to use the soldiers earlier than expected.”

“They’ll be ready,” Hephaestus stated, “but what if that’s not the case? What if it’s something even worse?”

“Something worse?”

“Think about it, Apollo is the patron of many cities and states. He has a lot of power and influence among mortals at his disposal,” the forge god explained.

“Are you saying Hera wants to use him?” 

“It’s the best reason can think of,”

“She’s going to need a knife to Leto’s throat to convince him to work with her,” Athena shook her head, “It’s too much of a gamble, it’s irrational.”

“Then she must be up to something really big—something really important,” The god stated, “Why else would she take such a risk?”

The two stayed quiet, the atmosphere around the two grew tense. Athena straightened herself.

“It’s getting late,” was all she said before making her way towards the door. 

“Athena,” The goddess stopped in her tracks, turning to the blacksmith, “Be careful.”

Athena heeded his warning, “You too.”

The doors closed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> EDIT : If you find anything that needs correction related to Greek myths and ancient history, please share in the comments! It'll be a real help for me!


End file.
